


But, Baby, You'll Always Taste Sweeter

by bubblebubblebubbletea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, a little bit of spice but nothing explicit, and ground him, and helps rationalize hyuck's thoughts, bc consent is important, bc relapsing is part of recovery :), but he is a support system, but that's okay, cursing, donghyuck is trying his best, good boyfie, hyuck is just upset poor baby :/, hyuck is relapsing, hyuck says no and jaemin listens, hyuck's dad is supportive and loving and i love him, hyuck's mom is homophobic, i'm toooootally not projecting, jaemin doesn't fix his issues, smoking as a coping mechanism, suicidal ideations, there are a few homophobic slurs, weed is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebubblebubbletea/pseuds/bubblebubblebubbletea
Summary: He found Donghyuck on the fire escape, taking a long drag from a half-gone cigarette. A pack was open next to him, and half of it was gone, more than a pack of cigarette butts littering the surrounding area. Donghyuck doesn’t look at him, merely looks up at the dark expanse above and blows out a long breath of smoke and pain. The lack of stars has always been depressing to Donghyuck, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, the smoke from the cigarette would be able to mimic the Milky Way streaking across the sky enough to bring him comfort, even if only momentarily.“What are you doing out here, Na?” Donghyuck finally sighed, voice hoarse from disuse and cigarette smoke. Jaemin didn’t answer immediately, and Donghyuck turned away, taking another long drag and holding it in until it was too painful to stomach.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	But, Baby, You'll Always Taste Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! TWs in the tags, but I'll reiterate them here: suicidal ideations, relapsing, unhealthy coping mechanisms, mention of weed, smoking
> 
> Ahahaha I had to vent so this is why this came about. And that's on trying to stop your own unhealthy coping mechanisms through projecting ;)
> 
> I might make this into like a series? Of them moving n stuff? But idk! Lmk what you think~

He found Donghyuck on the fire escape, taking a long drag from a half-gone cigarette. A pack was open next to him, and half of it was gone, more than a pack of cigarette butts littering the surrounding area. Donghyuck doesn’t look at him, merely looks up at the dark expanse above and blows out a long breath of smoke and pain. The lack of stars has always been depressing to Donghyuck, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, the smoke from the cigarette would be able to mimic the Milky Way streaking across the sky enough to bring him comfort, even if only momentarily.

“What are you doing out here, Na?” Donghyuck finally sighed, voice hoarse from disuse and cigarette smoke. Jaemin didn’t answer immediately, and Donghyuck turned away, taking another long drag and holding it in until it was too painful to stomach. His breath and the smoke from the cigarettes blended together until Donghyuck wasn’t sure which was his life force bleeding from his mouth-- and for the life of him, he couldn’t decide which of the two it was, either. Jaemin moved towards Donghyuck and brushed cigarette butts away so he could take a seat next to him.

Jaemin rested his chin on the railing, staring out into the artificial twinkling he knew Donghyuck hated so much. He has always felt bad for trapping Donghyuck here, in the city which he’s always hated so much. He wonders why Donghyuck would ever give up the freedom of his little island for Jaemin. “I thought you were quitting, Hyuck,” he murmured gently, not bringing his eyes to Donghyuck, though he wanted to. He knew what he would see, anyway-- a roll of the eyes and another long, spiteful drag of the death stick between his fingers. He’d seen it too many times during Donghyuck’s rough patches that he could mimic it perfectly if asked. (And he  _ has _ been asked.) He wasn’t sure where things had gone wrong for Donghyuck, and it worried him.

“If you came out here to lecture me, save it,” he scoffed, putting out his current cigarette with tense, shaky fingers and reaching for another. It wasn’t enough. It never seemed to be enough these days, the buzzing thoughts no longer drowned out so easily through nicotine and tobacco coursing through his bloodstream. 

Jaemin placed his hand on top of Donghyuck’s where it was searching the box for a new stick, stopping him. “I didn’t,” Jaemin assured, “but I do think you’ve had a few too many cigs for someone who hasn’t been smoking much recently.” 

Donghyuck scoffed bitterly, clearly peeved at Jaemin’s approach to the situation. Even so, Donghyuck couldn’t help but think that the city would always look bleaker than the situations in his head. It doesn’t bring him much comfort, but it brings him… something.

“What a joke,” he gritted. He shook off Jaemin’s hand and lit another stick. “I think you need to mind your own fucking business, Na. You don’t know what the fuck I’ve been doing lately. Just because I say I’ve been stopping doesn’t mean shit.”

Jaemin reached out and put a hand on Donghyuck’s knee, not obstructing his smoking, because despite what Donghyuck might say, he has always coped better when there was a tactile connection. It’s just how he dealt with stuff. “So tell me,” Jaemin murmured gently. “I come home after nearly three month over seas to see my partner working on an entire pack of cigarettes. Obviously I missed something during our calls. So, if you want, you can tell me. And I’ll listen.”

Donghyuck leaned until his head rested on Jaemin’s shoulder. “I know you hate it when I smoke. You hate the smell of it.” He inhaled the sweet burn of toxins, then released them out his nose. “So I’ve only been smoking on the terrace.”

“Before I left, you were down to a cigarette in the morning and one before bed. What happened while I was gone, Hyuck?” Jaemin asked gently, voice neutral, free of accusation. 

“I miss the sea a lot these days,” Donghyuck admitted in lieu of an answer. “I miss Jeju and the beach. Surfing. Swimming. The apartment feels too big when it’s just me. Too much like the city.” He shook his head and lifted the cig to his lips, relishing in the pain in his lungs.

“These cigarettes are going to kill you,” Jaemin murmured, and Donghyuck barked out a bitter laugh.

“I wish they’d work a little fuckin’ faster,” he grounded quietly, picking his head up off Jaemin’s shoulder. He pulled another spiteful lungful of smoke into his body, quick and painful.

Jaemin sighed and leaned into Donghyuck instead. “Talk to me, Hyuckie,” Jaemin whispered delicately. “What happened while I was gone?”

Donghyuck sighed and postponed the inevitable with another slow drag of his glowing cigarette. “It was fine, you know, up until about two weeks ago. I wasn’t smoking a cig every night-- didn’t need to. But then everything over here went to shit. You were supposed to be gone another month and a half, and I wasn’t about to ruin your work with my own shit. Not when you seemed so happy. So instead, I smoked a pack, and then two. It’s the only way to stop the shaking of my hands and the never ending thoughts that won’t fucking leave me alone. What the fuck else could I do? None of my friends are in town, and I have nowhere to go in this stupid city. Even the parks here feel artificial and corrupted.”

Donghyuck finished the cigarette in between his fingers and lit another, only three sticks left in the pack now. “So what happened, baby?” Jaemin asked earnestly. 

Donghyuck gave a humorless laugh. “Mom called. She said some pretty crude shit about you. About us. I don’t know that you want to hear it.” But Jaemin does, and he tells Donghyuck such. 

“She asked if I was still living with ‘that faggot,’ as if her son isn’t one. Asked if I had gotten my shit together and stopped playing house with a ‘man-whore.’ She said I’d be going to hell if I didn’t repent, that God was gonna smite me for being a bitch and a sinner. For doing drugs and drinking and wearing make up. The list goes on but--” a long drag from the cigarette between his fingers-- “you get the idea. She said I was throwing away my life if I continued doing make-up and hair as a profession. That it was only a profession for whores and faggots. She really just kept repeating those words. I think she’s trying to tell me something.” 

He shook his head, as if to clear it, and let out the smoke he was holding in his lungs with a broken laugh. “Dad heard her. Apparently he didn’t know she was calling me. He bitched her out while she was still on the line with me. Said that if he ever heard her talking to his son like that again, he’d kick her to the curb before she could even grab her purse. He took the phone from her and made her leave, then talked to me for a bit.”

Donghyuck bit his cheek as he measured his next words, tapping the built-up ash off his cigarette. “They’re moving. Off Jeju. But, you know, they’re not selling the house, he said they don’t need to, with his retirement funds and all. He…” He took another drag off the burning stick, head tilting back to look at the starless sky as he released a chaotic, milky swirl from behind plump lips. His voice turned to a whisper, thick and pained. “He offered the house to us. Said the invitation will be there as long as we want. I said I didn’t think we’d take it, that you’d probably wanna stay here, but that we’d talk about it.”

Donghyuck straightened his body, tucking his feet up under him as he flicked ash off the butt of the cigarette. “After that, three of my commissions cancelled on me, and--” He shook his head harshly. “My sister called me. Needed a couple hundred bucks for lord knows what, but who am I to deny her? She’s already struggling with her kid, and for pretty fuckin’ obvious reasons won’t ask Mom or Dad. I’m not going to let her fucking drown just because I lost a couple customers.” 

Donghyuck took in another breath of smoke. The city lights in front of him blurred, and his bitter thoughts finally buzzed a bit quieter behind the buzz of tobacco and nicotine. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the cigarettes or that he was finally talking about it. 

“I want to fucking die,” he laughed, the sound grim and lost. “I want to fucking disappear, and the only thing that was stopping me from doing it was the cigarettes. It was those or me. And I couldn’t leave you. Or Dad. I’m selfish; I’m so, so selfish. For every ounce of me that wants to absolutely off myself, there are three more that just want to see you. Hold you. To hug my dad. Promise him that no matter what Mom is doing or has done, he’s never let me down.”

Jaemin’s arm curled around Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him closer. “Hyuck,” Jaemin murmured gently, “let’s move to Jeju.” 

Hyuck sighed, putting out his cigarette. “Don’t, Jaemin,” he whispered, voice crackly. “Don’t do this right now. I can’t handle it.”

“Baby, I’m serious,” he insisted, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand tightly. “I have enough pull at work for them to let me work from Jeju. The only thing that changes is the airport I leave from. And I’d love to go with you, baby. I know you stayed here for me, but I don’t need to be here any more. I have no attachment to this city. To the city in general.” 

Jaemin coaxed Donghyuck into looking at him, gentle hands cupping the older’s too-cold cheeks. “You’re in love with Jeju, and I have no love for this place. So let’s go to Jeju where you can be happy. I know the city pisses you off, and I’m sorry we had to stay for so long.”

“No-- Min-- I was happy here-- I  _ am _ happy here, with you,” Donghyuck fought, “it’s not--”

“So be happy with me in Jeju,” Jaemin rebutted. “I know moving to Jeju isn’t going to solve everything, and I’m not looking for it to. But we don’t  _ have _ to stay in a place you don’t want to be in if we have a perfectly good place to go where you won’t hate it, regardless of my presence.”

Donghyuck frowned. “You’re serious?” 

Jaemin nodded quickly. “And your work is freelance, so we just need to change a bit of the information on your business cards and website, and we’ll be set. Hyuck, this is doable, and you  _ want  _ to go back to Jeju. It’s no skin off my bones if we leave this apartment.”

Donghyuck let the tears he’d been suppressing for the last two weeks bubble up, eyes closed. “And you’re sure you’re okay with this?” he whispered, unable to bring himself to speak any louder, lest this whole thing turn out to be an illusion. Jaemin hummed, gentle fingers brushing against his full cheeks gently. 

“And this last job got me a whopping bonus, so I can take off until this time next year. I only go on two or three trips a year anyway, but we made enough in Japan to let me take off. Let me stay with you-- let me take you  _ home _ ,” Jaemin pressed, voice breaking as he tried to convince Donghyuck to allow himself happiness. 

Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open, and tears fell from his eyes. “You are my home, Nana,” he whispered thickly, letting his head fall forward onto Jaemin’s shoulder, “but I’d love to go to Jeju. Let’s go back to Jeju.”

Jaemin pet through his hair gently. “And your sister is in Jeju, right, Hyuckie?” He nodded into his partner’s shoulder. “So we can make sure she’s okay, too, help her out with her kid. And I know it really sucks that those cancellations happened, but money isn’t a problem right now, I  _ promise _ .”

Donghyuck took in a shaky breath, body trembling from more than the cold. “I know, I know, I’m sorry, it was just one after another and--”

“I know,” Jaemin soothed, hands burning warm spots into his skin, “and it’s okay that you’re feeling this way. It’s okay that you relapsed. We’re here together. We’ll work on it together. It’s okay that these things shake you. No one is asking you to be invincible.” 

Donghyuck pulled away, wiping at his eyes harshly before Jaemin’s hands moved to dry his cheeks with a gentler touch. “I’m sorry this was such a shitty welcome home. I’m sorry this is what you had to come home to,” he apologized shakily. 

Jaemin just gave Donghyuck a small smile. “Let’s get inside, baby. It’s too cold for your Islander body,” he joked, soft lips leaving a kiss to his partner’s forehead. “And anyway, I’d rather come home to this than you pretending everything is fine when it’s not, regardless of phone call personas.” 

He stood and helped Donghyuck through the window. “But I  _ am _ demanding you brush your teeth ASAP so I can kiss you,” he huffed playfully, sharp teeth present in his smile. He poked and prodded at his boyfriend’s side all the way to the bathroom. “And then we can take a shower and wash away that smell of smoke.”

Donghyuck nodded, spitting out the ball of foam and rinsing out his mouth. “I’ve only been wearing these clothes to smoke in. I… didn’t want you to have to smell smoke on all my clothes.”

Jaemin grinned, leaning forward to finally take Donghyuck’s plush lips against his, biting his bottom lip and tugging, grinning brighter as Donghyuck gave a half-moan. “That’s very sweet of you,” Jaemin whispered gently, leaving an apologetic kiss against the bitten skin, “but I think the best way to fix that problem right now… is to take them off entirely.”

Donghyuck grinned, the first of the night, and Jaemin’s knees weakened. “Oh, we’ve got a player on our hands, I see,” he joked, beginning to strip as Jaemin reached behind him to turn on the shower, the younger pushing him against the wall at the same time. 

Jaemin leaned forward slowly, until their lips were a hair’s breadth apart. “Only for you, baby,” he murmured before pulling away, lips splitting into a sharp grin. Donghyuck groaned at being teased, sinking down the wall, pouting. Jaemin laughed heartily, tugging his boyfriend up and helping him strip the rest of the way. 

“We should take a bath after our shower,” Donghyuck hummed once he stopped pouting. “You know I can never take a bath alone, and you’ve been gone too long.” Jaemin nodded in response. Donghyuck waited for Jaemin to finish undressing patiently, humming as he let his mind wander. “You know, I went to the dance studio downtown yesterday. It was pretty nice. The receptionist flirted with me.” Donghyuck’s grin was wicked. “She let me rent at half price.”

Jaemin groaned. “That’s so not fair! She never does that with me.” Donghyuck laughed, shaking his head. Jaemin tugged Donghyuck into the shower and under the molten spray of water. He linked their lips together, and Donghyuck’s toes curled as he sighed against the warm his partner’s warm, plush lips. Donghyuck missed this. Missed him. Jaemin pulled back and moved so he was speaking into Donghyuck’s ear. “But I guess it makes sense,” he murmured, voice low and dangerous as it shook every fibre of his being. “Why wouldn’t she be smitten with my beautiful full sun?”

Donghyuck’s breath hitched as Jaemin’s teeth caught his ear lobe, pulling at his hoop earring hard enough to sting but not hard enough to do any sort of damage. “Don’t play,” Donghyuck whimpered, hands coming to grip at Jaemin’s toned biceps. “You never play fair.”

Jaemin pulled away, pouting. “How am I supposed to play fair when you already have such an advantage over me?” he sighed cutely before leaning in once more, breath hot against Donghyuck’s neck. “Don’t you know you make me tremble?” he breathed against the tan expanse of Donghyuck’s neck, voice husky and rough. “How you make my knees weak? How my body aches at your every touch?” Donghyuck’s hands tangled in Jaemin’s hair roughly. 

“Nana,” Donghyuck breathed. Jaemin pulled away enough to see Donghyuck’s face. “Please kiss me.” 

Jaemin obliged, moving to capture Donghyuck’s full, soft lips. As he dipped his tongue into the velvety heat offered to him, he chose to ignore the faint remnants of smoke clinging to his mouth, instead focusing on his lover-- his lover that he not touched in three months. Donghyuck was pushed against the icy tiles and hiked up the wall, tanned thighs coming to lock around Jaemin’s waist. Donghyuck whined as their lips momentarily disconnected but settled the moment they found each other.

“Something is telling me my baby is so very needy,” Jaemin sang, gripping Donghyuck’s love handles with a gentleness that didn’t seem proper with the teasing tone. But leave it to Na Jaemin to be a never ending paradox. 

Donghyuck gasped, back arching off the wall slightly. “Nana,” he breathed. 

Jaemin softened, placing innocent butterfly kisses to the older’s clavicle gentle. “Talk to me, baby,” Jaemin hummed. Donghyuck nodded, but it took him a moment to find the courage to speak, legs not unwrapping from around Jaemin’s waist.

“I don’t-- I don’t think I want to do anything tonight. Not-- I don’t think-- With my mental health so-- I--” Donghyuck seemed more lost the more he rambled, angry huffs leaking from his lips as he tried and failed to convey his thoughts.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, baby,” Jaemin assured. “We don’t have to do anything, reason or not.” Donghyuck nodded, though he still looked frustrated. Jaemin left another soft kiss to Donghyuck’s shoulder before coaxing him into releasing his waist. “Let me wash you down,” Jaemin murmured sweetly, the back of his knuckles brushing against the smooth expanse of his cheek. 

Donghyuck caught Jaemin’s wrist as he made to turn. “Are you mad at me? I didn’t mean to lead you on,” he worried, voice shaky as he bit his lip. Jaemin’s smile was soft as a gentle thumb coaxed his lip out from between his teeth.

“I’m not mad, and you didn’t lead anyone on, angel,” Jaemin promised with a gentle laugh, body made of understanding and patience as he tried to quell his lover’s anxieties. “You don’t owe me anything, and you’re allowed to change your mind at any time.” He moved to wrap Donghyuck is his arms as tightly as he could. “I’ve reminded you of this before, and I’ll do it another thousand times. You are not obligated to say yes. You are, however, asked to tell the truth because the last thing I will ever want is for you to do something you didn’t want in the first place.”

Donghyuck let out a shaky breath. “I don’t understand,” he breathed. “We’ve been together for five years, but I still can’t get her words out of my head sometimes.” 

“I know,” Jaemin soothed. “And it’s hard, and sometimes you feel like you’ve gotten away from it all before it hits you again randomly. That’s okay. Healing isn’t always linear, and that’s okay, too.” Donghyuck just sighed into his shoulder and pushed a little closer. “Tonight, it’s just us. Together. No expectations, no blame, no outside world. Tonight, it’s us, and then tomorrow we can face the world if we feel up to it.”

Donghyuck pulled away, eyes glassy. “And… and if I need a sad day tomorrow?” he asked. Donghyuck seemed so small-- he had since Jaemin arrived home-- and it broke his heart. This was not the Donghyuck he had said ‘goodbye’ to three months ago. This was the Donghyuck they had been working on half a year ago, and it stung to see him so unsure again. 

“And if we need a sad day tomorrow, then we take a sad day and try again the next day,” Jaemin responded easily. “If we need a week of sad days, then we’ll have a week of sad days. The only important thing is that we try.”

Donghyuck let out a shaky breath, tears slipping down his cheeks. Jaemin brought his partner’s hand to his lips, leaving gentle kisses to each of his knuckles. “We’re in this together, baby, and we always will be.” Donghyuck nodded again. “Good,” he hummed. “Now, do you want me to wash you, baby?” Donghyuck gave another shaky nod, unsure if he’d be able to find words if he tried. 

The work was slow and gentle as Jaemin tried to soothe every muscle, every self-destructive mark painted against his skin from fights he must have picked in the streets on his worst days. Like he had as a teen with nothing but anger and hatred in his bones and tongue and veins, the toxic mulch seeping from every pore in his body as he tried to fight. The world, his parents, his friends, strangers on the streets. A few of the bruises looked new, like he’d gotten them just yesterday, or even that morning. 

Jaemin gave himself a quick scrub down before placing another kiss to Donghyuck’s lips, promising he’d return as soon as the bath had started filling. And he did. And just… held Donghyuck. His grip was tight in the best way, as if he was the sole thing keep Donghyuck from washing down the drain with the water. 

Jaemin got in the tub first, Donghyuck settling in between his legs, chest to back as his body sagged at the emersion. “I missed you,” Donghyuck whispered, “but I couldn’t bring myself to admit it to you-- not in the way I wanted to. I thought I’d ruin your whole trip, even though I know that’s not a rational thought. I didn’t know how to believe my brain over my, well, brain…” Donghyuck sighed. “But why are you back so early?”

Jaemin hummed, pulling Donghyuck’s soft body tighter against his, fingers digging affectionately into his love handles, and sinking further into the bathtub. “The job went really well over there, like I mentioned earlier, so we got done way before schedule, but our clients insisted on hosting us until the contract ran out. The others stayed, wanting to continue partying. I would much rather be with you, so I explained the situation to them so they weren’t offended or anything when I came back despite their offer. Our client actually pulled some strings, so I also get to keep building my per diem until the contract runs out.”

“Min,” Donghyuck gasped, “that’s amazing.” Jaemin laughed gently, nodding. “I wish I could have given you a better homecoming,” he lamented quietly, guilt threatening to choke him.

“This was a perfect homecoming regardless of what happened. I get to see you and hold you and love you in person again. I think that’s as perfect as it gets.” Donghyuck began to protest, but Jaemin spoke again. “I didn’t sign up for perfection, I signed up for a relationship with one Lee Donghyuck, ups and downs included. All I need for a perfect homecoming is you, Hyuck, and I’ll keep saying it until you believe me.”

Donghyuck laid his head back, shin tilted to the ceiling. “I love you, Nana. Really.” Jaemin placed a feather-light kiss to Donghyuck’s exposed next, gentle and kind.

“I believe you, sunshine. I love you, too.” Donghyuck’s grin was huge, face flushing in pleasure. They kept the silence, the need to speak dormant.

Donghyuck was the first to break the silence. “I think I figured out why I keep coming back to smoking. Outside of the addiction.” 

Jaemin hummed, encouraging him to continue. His eyes were closed, face lax. He was in no rush. “It’s a distraction. It’s something for me to focus on. It’s a routine action. Light, inhale, exhale, look at the smoke cloud. I like being able to see the product of my actions. That’s why the lollipop trick doesn’t work. Yeah, it gives me something to do, but I can’t see the result. A puff of blue doesn’t follow pulling the lollipop out of my mouth. It’s too little change. With cigarettes, I can see the smoke and the stick getting shorter and the ash that I can knock off. I can see what I’m doing to myself, to the cigarette.”

Donghyuck shrugged, body calm. Calmer than it had been all night. “I don’t know what to do about it. But I figured it out.”

Jaemin nodded. “Okay… I’m not sure what to do with this information, but we can brainstorm solutions in the morning. Or when we’re in the right headspace, even if that isn’t tomorrow.” Donghyuck’s nod was lethargic but not sleepy. 

“Nana?” A hum came in response. “I need some reasons to live. Outside of you and Dad. I need some help.” 

This happened sometimes. Donghyuck would get stuck, wouldn’t be able to stop his fixation on whatever it was-- this time it was Jaemin and his father-- and the obsession would morph into lies. Negative, intoxicating thoughts that would swallow him whole if he wasn’t careful.

“Okay,” Jaemin murmured gently, curling into Donghyuck tighter, grounding him. “Jeju Island. The breeze of the beach, the perfect surfing waves that you always somehow seem to find, the sunrise from your old bedroom window. The sunset over the ocean. The way Jeju decorates for Chuseok and all the vendors and carnivals. Those candy apples in the fall. The way leaves sound when you step on them in Autumn. For your friends. Watching your art come to life on your clients. Proving your mom wrong. So, so, so wrong. Stay alive for the feeling of loving and being loved, even if it’s not perfect.”

Donghyuck nodded slowly, so Jaemin let his voice fizzle out. “Thanks, Nana.” 

“Yeah, baby. Any time you need it.”

“We’ll be okay,” Donghyuck murmured.

Jaemin nodded. “Yeah. We’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments appreciated! 
> 
> You can find me at my twt @/bubblebubblebu6  
> Come talk to me if you want!!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry the ending is shit, I wasn't sure how to end it oof


End file.
